Happiness
by DivergingFangirl5
Summary: After Tris is injected with peace serum against her will, she decides to pay a visit to Peter in order to apologize for the fight. But other than listening to her talk, Peter has other plans. Rated M for smut and rape situation.


**So I wrote this story at midnight. If some of it doesn't make sense, pardon me. But otherwise, it should be okay to read. I was inspired to create it after seeing the new Insurgent clip 'Happiness'. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Obviously, I do not own Divergent.**

"It seems to me," the man says gently, "that you are the one who attacked him-indeed, that you are the one who shot him in the arm."

"You have no idea what he did to deserve those things." My cheeks get hot again and mimic my heartbeat. "He tried to kill me. And someone else- he stabbed someone else in the eye... with a butter knife. He is evil. I had every right to –"

I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Dark spots cover the man in front of me, obscuring my view of his face.

"I'm sorry, dear," he says. "We are just following protocol."

The older man is holding a syringe. A few drops of whatever he injected me with are still in it. They are bright green, the color of grass. I blink rapidly, and the dark spots disappear, but the world still swims before me, like i am tilting forward and back in a rocking chair.

"How do you feel?" The younger man says.

"I feel..." Angry, I was about to say. Angry with Peter, angry with the Amity. But that's not true, is it? I smile. "I feel good. I feel a little... like I'm floating. Or swaying. How do you feel?"

"Dizziness is a side effect of the serum. You may want to rest this afternoon. And I'm feeling well. Thank you for asking," he says. "You may leave now, if you would like."

"I think I need to apologize to Peter," I say. "He is so mean... but it wasn't very nice of me to hit him."

"You'll find him in his room," the older man says. "He went there after the fight."

I laugh a little. "The fight. What a silly thing..."

And it does seem like a silly thing, slamming your fist into someone else's body. Like a caress, but too hard. A caress is much nicer. Maybe I should have run my hand along Peter's arm instead. That would have felt better for both of us. My knuckles wouldn't ache right now.

I get up and steer myself towards the door. The side effect causes me to stumble into a wall. Dizziness is a silly thing too. But it feels so carefree.

An image of Tobias' face appears as I skip out of the door, giggling to myself. He's so handsome, my boyfriend. Bubbles of affection rise up inside me and all I want to do is kiss him. I am not very nice to him, am I? Maybe I should apologize to him too.

I bump into an old woman with my shoulder as I lose my balance and lean against a wall for support. "I'm so sorry," I giggle. "I'm on my way to apologize to Peter."

She smiles politely at me and continues walking her way. Her eyes suggest that she is a little freaked out, but I don't care. I feel so happy. So I let bursts of soft laughter escape me.

Finally, I reach the room where Peter is supposed to stay and knock on the door cheerfully, smiling from ear to ear. I do like the sound of knuckles against wood. It sounds so gentle.

The door opens and Peter stands in front of me, frowning to himself. "What do you want, Stiff?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say," I smile at him. "I'm here to wholeheartedly apologize to you." I make an exaggerated gesture towards his chest.

His eyebrows twitch upwards and so does the corner of his mouth. "You intoxicated or something?" He grins. "I didn't think Amity would give away alcohol."

"No, silly." I giggle and brush past him, into his room. "They injected me because I was a bad girl." I don't notice how I fall backwards onto his bed and tilt my head back so I can look up at him. He is handsome too. Why does he have to be so mean?

"A bad girl?" Peter smirks down at me and folds his arms. "Amity did something right for once. Where's Four?" He presses his hand against the wooden door and shuts it, smiling down at me.

I gasp loudly and put my hand to my forehead. "Oh, God," I exclaim. "Tobias is looking for me." This green serum seems to trigger memory loss too. That's so silly of it.

"Memory loss? More like stupidity." Peter says. I didn't realize I was saying this out loud. "You were here to apologize?"

"Yes!" I try to stand up but end up bouncing on the bed a couple of times before sighing in defeat. "It was rude of me to start a fight. So rude... and silly-"

"Alright, I get it," He kneels down in front of me. "Just stop talking for one second, okay?" It takes me a while to figure out that he is being mean, but politely expressing it. His brown eyes look up at me and I smile widely. He looks like a puppy. My fingers squeeze his cheek before I can stop myself and I laugh when he pushes it away.

"Did you forgive me yet?" I make my hand run through his hair slowly when he rolls his eyes.

"You're pretty loosened up," he says. "I think I should take advantage of you, what do you think?" It's so ice that he takes my feelings into account. I giggle and shake my head.

"Are you gonna take my eye out? If you do, I will cry." I am being honest, that is so nice. I lie a lot lately.

"No, of course not," he runs his fingers down my cheek and it feels nice, so I close my eyes and giggle. "I'd never hurt your precious eyes."

"You hurt Edward's." I bite my lip as I feel his hand travel down my arm. His face tightens up at the mention of his name and I shake my head. "I know you probably didn't mean it. You're a nice person, after all." Peter's laugh fills the room.

"I'm glad you think so." I watch as he sits next to me on his bed puts his hand on my knee. It starts travelling up my thigh and I jump back slightly at the foreign feeling. "It's okay, it's good."

"It tickles," I watch his hands grip my hips. "What are you doing?" He nuzzles his face in my neck and starts kissing it softly. I knew there was good in him. A little bit of Abnegation. It feels nice so I don't stop him. But it's weird not having Tobias do this to me. "Peter, what are you doing?"

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" He asks as his body comes over mine. I am no longer dizzy, but his face sways in front of me slightly.

"I already feel good," I giggle. "This is so nice of you. I knew you were a good person." His fingers press against my lips and without knowing what to do, I kiss one of them gently. My pants become loose when I hear the belt buckle swing free.

"Are you going to co-operate?" Peter asks as he looks into my eyes. "I need you to tell me you want this."

"Want what?"

"Make you feel good." He answers.

"Yes, I like that feeling." Another burst of laughter erupts from the depths of my stomach which seems to make Peter raise an eyebrow at me. I don't see what's so weird about laughing.

Suddenly, I feel air on my legs and look down to see that my pants are gone. That's weird.

"Tobias won't like this-"

"Tobias won't find out." I see a bulge in his brown trousers and instinctively reach out to touch it. He groans quietly.

"Did that hurt?" I pull my hand away and shoot him an apologetic look. In return I get an eye roll.

"How about I do everything? Okay? You just lie back and enjoy." In a blink, Peter removes his pants along with his boxers and I gasp. My face heats up as I shut my eyes.

"Peter, your pants are gone." I hear him chuckle and buckle my hips when I feel my underwear peeling off.

"Yeah, they seem to do that a lot. Strange, right?" It is strange, it really is. I open my eyes again to see him looking down at me, flashing a warm smile. I think people lose their clothes in order to have sex. I've never done this before. And I'm not really sure why this is happening. But Peter said that it will make me feel good, therefore make me happy. And that's all I want.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" His eyebrows furrow as he leans down closer to my face. I'm not sure this is a good thing now.

"Yeah, no, don't kiss me. I have a boyfriend. His name is Tobias-"

"Shh, I know." His eyes roll and I notice him sliding something onto his private parts. "Just figured it would be better if we kissed."

"It won't be." I answer and smile at him as he kisses my forehead. That is so nice. So, so nice.

I don't realize how wet I am until Peter slides into me, as easily as blinking. "Ow!" I exclaim and laugh immediately when the pain goes away. "Why is your penis inside me?"

"God, you're not much of a dirty talker, are you, Stiff?" Peter groans softly into my ear and his hot breath makes me shiver. Hard.

"Peter, this feels-"

"Shut up, please. Baby..." I want to thank him for being so considerate but his palm is pressed against my mouth, so all I manage is abrupt mumbles.

I don't notice how hard his hips are rocking against mine until the sounds of slapping skin fill the room. I moan into Peter's hand when an odd sensation starts to build up. I don't know why we haven't done this before. He is really good at making me feel happy.

One of his hands is gripping my hip so tightly, that I feel like it's about to fall off. I open my eyes and see his face above me. To my surprise, he is looking down at me so I manage to grin even though he can't see. I wonder when he'll let go of my mouth. Figuring it won't be anytime soon, I reach up and swat his hand away gently. He lets me have it my way when I don't talk, so I decide not to.

"Tris, you're amazing..." The damp air causes us so sweat and soon I see Peter's forehead sparkle.

"Thank you." It hits me like a thousand knives. I talked. Immediately, I put his hand back on my face. It confuses me when he laughs and slides his hand down to hold my other hip.

Soon, I can't control the moans that are escaping me and bite my lip in an attempt to hold them in. The burning below my waist is getting worse and suddenly I feel my insides clench around Peter's member. Oh, my god.

He seems to like it because the next thing I notice is him groaning loudly, throwing his head into my shoulder and slamming his hips against mine one last time.

When he doesn't continue moving, I think I might have upset him. "Peter, are you okay?"

He lifts his head up and looks down at me, flashing me a smirk. "Never better."

"Why did you stop?" I furrow my eyebrows and run a hand down his cheek.

"Because I finished. That's how it works." He slides out of me, but stays on top, studying my face.

"You finished being happy?" I bite my lip, but release it when Peter's thumb runs along it.

"You know what? No," He says. "I didn't finish. And I don't think I'm going to finish being this happy for a very long time."

**Please leave a review :) Thank you 3**


End file.
